Matrix Reborn
by muad-did
Summary: Donde termina una leyenda comienza otra, tras años de tensa tregua entre maquinas y humanos algo esta apunto de cambiar su mundo para siempre, un amor imposible mas alla de la realidad. Reviews por favor.
1. Prologo

-Muéstranos la verdad señor, alabado seas, pues nos mandaste tu enviado, el que nos salvo de las malvadas maquinas, señor, danos el poder de poder ver las ilusiones que confunden la verdad ante nuestros ojos…-  
  
La oración termino con todos los jóvenes alzando la mano ante la estatua de su libertador. Tras la señal del maestro rompieron filas y la gran mayoría corrieron hacia los ascensores que les llevarían al núcleo de viviendas. Un joven se quedo mirando la estatua, sus ojos estaban fijos en el imperturbable rostro de bronce...  
  
-Teseo… ¿en que piensas?- El anciano maestro le dirigía una escrutadora mirada-  
  
-Maestro Theophilus… -Pregunto con timidez el joven- ¿Cómo era el elegido?-  
  
-El mejor de hombre que he conocido… sin duda… -Respondió el maestro asintiendo- Ahora marcha a tu hogar… dicen que la Erakil ha atracado esta mañana, tu padre te estará esperando-  
  
-¡Si maestro!- Contesto el joven ilusionado antes de salir corriendo tras su compañeros-  
  
Theophilus contempló la estatua de Neo, su rostro había quedado muy similar al que había tenido el elegido. Aunque quizás el había sido mas bajo, ya habían pasado diez años desde el fin de la guerra y des la ultima vez que le había visto.  
  
-Siente curiosidad por Neo…-Dijo una profunda voz a su espalda-  
  
-Así es Morfeo- contesto Theophilus mesándose su barba- Cada día hace mas preguntas acerca de Matrix y Neo, pero es imposible que recuerde nada…-  
  
-¿Qué edad tenia?... seis años creo -Morfeo surgió de las sombras, seguía conservando su imponente físico, pero la edad le había dejado las marcas de su paso en su rostro, su traje de un púrpura impoluto le identificaba como miembro del consejo- Fue la primera persona que salio de Matrix después de la gran batalla, un niño de solo seis años…-   
  
-Y salio solo, nadie le ayudo- Contesto Theophilus- Fue la Meredith en su primer viaje quien le encontró, ¿es cierto que fue un centinela quien os indico el camino hacia el?  
  
-si.. Theophilus… hay muchas incógnitas respecto a ese joven, enséñale bien…-Contesto Morfeo antes de volver a sus obligaciones-  
  
A grandes pasos Morfeo se alejo de la plaza de la victoria, donde la estatua de su antiguo amigo le miraba. Recordaba bien aquel día… después del ataque a Sion tardaron un año en volver a tener una nave lista para volver a Matrix e intentar conocer que había ocurrido. Esta nave, construida en gran parte con los restos de la Hammer, fue llamada Meredith "la guardiana", Morfeo fue su primer capitán, despego justo el día del primer aniversario del se que seria llamado el día de la liberación. La visión de los kilómetros de túneles y conductos le trajo antiguos recuerdos a Morfeo.   
  
Con la mirada fija en los censores se aproximaron al nivel de comunicación con Matrix, La primera alarma sonó, un centinela se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad. Morfeo había ordenado detenerse y preparar el IE. Pero el centinela se detuvo a cien metros de la nave, sus censores parecieron rastrearla unos instantes para hacerles un gesto con uno de sus múltiples brazos. La tripulación de la Meredith estaba boquiabierta, no solo el centinela no les atacaba sino que les pedía que le siguiesen. Con todas las precauciones posibles la nave activo sus suspensores y siguieron al centinela. Este les condujo por largos túneles hasta el nivel de desperdicios de las granjas, allí el centinela se detuvo y con un láser señalo un objeto que parecía moverse.   
  
Morfeo no daba crédito a sus ojos, parecía un niño, ordeno detenerse y recogerlo. El centinela desapareció de su vista desde que un tripulante llego junto a la pequeña forma. El examen medico no dejo lugar a dudas, era un varón completamente humano de cinco o seis años, tenia todos los enchufes de un conectado a Matrix, por su deshidratación debía haber sido expulsado de Matrix hacia muchos días. Pero lo que más extrañaba a Morfeo es que el centinela les guiase hacia allí, ¿Por qué tomarse esa molestia por un niño humano? Desde aquel día los centinelas habían ignorado completamente a las naves que subían a conectar con Matrix o recoger los que habían sido desconectados.  
  
Un reconocimiento exhaustivo en Sion había revelado que el niño había perdido completamente la memoria, su estado mental era similar al de un recién nacido. Algunas voces en el consejo pidieron que se le encerara por lo misterioso de su origen pero Kid lo tomo bajo su protección, acababa de casarse con una sacerdotisa del templo y seguramente se sentía identificado con el niño, por ser los únicos que han escapado sin ayuda de Matrix.   
  
-¡Teseo!- Grito Kid al joven que bajaba hacia su nivel dejándose deslizar sobre las tuberías, su aspecto había madurado mucho y ahora una corta barba cubría su rostro, desde hacia tres años era capitán de su propia Nave- ¡Te tengo dicho que uses los elevadores!  
  
-¡Papa! Lo siento papa- contesto Teseo sin aliento cuando llego al suelo- Pero esta forma es mucho más rápida… ¡que bien que hayas vuelto!-  
  
-Nunca cambiaras…- murmuro Kid mientras cerraba la puerta de su vivienda tras haber pasado Teseo- Cuando estoy en casa me gustaría que llegases temprano –Comento mientras se sentaba y tomaba una hogaza de pan- ¿Cómo te va con las lecciones del maestro Theophilus?  
  
-Muy bien padre –dijo Teseo antes de tomar una pieza de fruta y la engullirla- pero… -  
  
-¿Pero que Teseo?- Pregunto Kid-   
  
-Quiero saber mas acerca de Matrix…-Contesto Teseo bajando la mirada-  
  
-¿Por qué Teseo?- Dijo Kid- ¿No te han enseñado lo mas importante?-  
  
-Si padre… pero quiero saber de donde provengo…- contesto Teseo-  
  
-Teseo - Contesto Kid que casi había dejado caer el pan de la impresión por esta afirmación tan inesperada- tu eres mi hijo...  
  
-Padre… te quiero como tal, nunca querré a otra persona mas que a ti o a madre- Teseo se quito la camisa dejando a la vista sus implantes- Estas cosas solo las tienen los que llegan de Matrix, como tu, padre, personas que nacieron en las granjas, en la superficie y tuvieron una vida simulada en Matrix… pero yo no recuerdo nada… siempre he vivido en Sion...-  
  
-Teseo…- dijo Kid mientras se abrazaba junto a el- Algún día descubrirás porque eres tan especial, pero ahora ve a lavarte, comeremos pronto-   
  
Teseo desapareció por unas de las compuertas justo antes que una hermosa mujer entrara en el departamento con abundantes bolsas de frutas y alimentos.   
  
-Espera que te ayude cariño- dijo Kid mientras se levantaba y tomaba algunas de las bolsas para colocarlas en la pequeña cocina- ¿de donde has sacado tanta comida?  
  
-Kid, recuerda que todos aun te ven como quien anuncio la salvación de Sion- Contesto la mujer que vestía la sencilla túnica de las sacerdotisas- Incluso he visto a ancianas colocar velas en el relicario rezando con tu nombre… nadie olvida que fuiste uno de los héroes de aquel día y te premian por ello-   
  
-Myra… y tu no permitirás que nunca lo olvide ¿verdad cariño?- Kid y Myra se fundieron en un calido beso-   
  
-¿Has visto ya a Teseo?- Pregunto Myra mientras se sentaba a su lado-  
  
-Si, le he enviado a lavarse- dijo intranquilo- Crece muy deprisa…-  
  
-Si... –contesto Myra mientras se restregaba las manos- últimamente me ha pedido que le cuente todo lo que se acerca de la historia de Sion-   
  
-Ni siquiera el consejo conoce bien la historia…- Contesto Kid- ¿sabes que Theophilus me ha pedido que permita a los jóvenes visitar la Erakil?   
  
-¿Y que le has contestado?- Pregunto Myra- Seguro que a Teseo le das una sorpresa, siempre ha querido ir contigo-   
  
-Mañana podrán ir a verla- Contesto Kid sonriente- Les enseñaremos la Erakil para que vean una deslizador de cerca, aunque supongo que Teseo conoce su funcionamiento mejor que yo… ¿Sigue subiendo cada tarde al taller del viejo Doménech?-  
  
-Si… -contesto Myra- Pasa varias horas al día ayudando a ese anciano con los motores de los aerodeslizadores, no se porque le gustan tanto…-  
  
-Padre Madre !Comamos ya!- Grito Teseo mientras entraba como un torbellino en la habitación. Myra y Kid sonrieron preparándose para una de las pocas ocasiones que podían comer en familia debido a los misiones de la Erakil. 


	2. Teseo

-¡Abuelo!- Grito Teseo asomando la cabeza por la escotilla, al ver que no recibía respuesta entro decidido al desorganizado taller. Si Teseo hubiera conocido el relato de Ali Baba sin duda afirmaría que estaba en la mágica cueva. A su alrededor se amontonaba toda clase de mecanismos, motores, VTs, incluso números centinelas de varias clases. Teseo observo el reflejo distorsionado de su rostro en el enorme ojo dorado de uno de ellos, el mecanismo de este rotó sobre si mismo provocando el salto de asombro de Teseo.  
  
-¿Eres tu Teseo? - pregunto una voz desde el interior del centinela- hazme un favor, vuelve a empujar la lente hacia dentro- Aunque desconfiaba Teseo empujo la dorada lente a su posición inicial.-!ya te veo Teseo!-dijo la voz del anciano- El sistema de digitalización funciona aun- la sección superior del centinela se desplazo hacia atrás, dejando a la vista decenas de cables, entre ellos surgió la canosa cabeza de un anciano- los ojos son particularmente sensibles a los IE, resulta difícil encontrarlos en buen estado-  
  
El anciano extrajo su escuálido cuerpo del centinela para sacudirse vigorosamente el manchado mono que llevaba.  
  
-Pero dejemos esto…- dijo mientras atravesaba una doble compuerta hacia la zona que lindaba con el puerto superior- por fin los he conseguido....-  
  
Teseo miro curioso sobre el hombro del anciano. En la gran sala, por antigüedad, se almacenaban suspensores, generadores y demás piezas que los mecánicos daban por perdidas y enviaban a Doménech como ultima esperanza, las manos del anciano tenían la mítica fama para reparar estos artefactos, no en vano el había modificado y reparado todas las naves que habían conseguido rescatar de las ruinas desde hace cuarenta años. En un rincón, sobre plataformas de transporte descasaban los cuerpos de dos centinelas, sus miembros habían sido arrancados de forma contundente y estaban cubiertos por lonas.   
  
-Abuelo… -Dijo Teseo decepcionado- Solo son dos centinelas rotos…-  
  
El anciano le miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a los centinelas, con un rápido moviendo arranco la lona que los cubría.  
  
-Dime… ¿Puedes identificarlos?- Pregunto el anciano-  
  
Teseo se acerco a los centinelas y los inspecciono con detenimiento, los rodeo y busco las señales que diferenciaban a los diferentes modelos, pese a ser similares externamente Teseo sabia que los centinelas estaban adaptados a diferentes tareas.  
  
-Parecen ser modelos de ataque….-Dijo Teseo- no son antiguos… 10, 15 años quizás… ¿Qué tienen estos de especial? - pregunto extrañado- tienes miles de ellos en los niveles inferiores, de cuando atacaron la ciudad…-  
  
  
  
-Si, pero como te he enseñado, la mayoría de ellos están destruidos por las VT, el resto en cambio, están intactos externamente, pero su núcleo de procesamiento queda dañado completamente por haber sido alcanzados por un IE. Estos dos son especiales- El anciano acerco un carrito con varios aparatos, desplegó con destreza un pequeño panel en el frontal del centinela y conecto en este un monitor- mira…  
  
El monitor dio una imagen de una recta que comenzó a temblar y a multiplicarse, en pocos instantes el monitor era un conjunto de líneas paralelas que subían y bajaban a gran velocidad.  
  
-¡Esta vivo!- grito Teseo con sorpresa- ¿Cómo pudieron capturarlo?  
  
-Estos dos centinelas fueron los que el elegido detuvo con el poder de su mente, después de que destruyesen la Nebuchadnezzar –Contesto Doménech- Fue Morfeo quien me dijo donde encontrarlos, convencí al consejo para recuperarlos y crear una escultura con ellos aquí, en Zion, aunque como imaginas esa no es la verdadera razón… necesitaba sus núcleos neurales… -  
  
Doménech y Teseo contemplaron el monitor con fascinación.  
  
-¿A que te recuerdan estas líneas?- pregunto Doménech-   
  
-Parecen… parecen… un encefalograma…- Contesto Teseo, había visto esos aparatos en el Hospital en las revisiones anuales, por alguna razón le sometían a esa prueba todos los años-  
  
-Si… aun no he podido estudiarlos en profundidad… pero sin duda tienen un diagrama similar al del cerebro humano – Doménech acaricio su calva pensativo- Sabemos que las maquinas fueron creadas por los humanos… su IA era inicialmente una replica del funcionamiento de nuestra propia mente… pero no entiendo como después de tantas generaciones de distancia siguen conservando estos patrones…-   
  
Teseo miro al cielo pensativo unos instantes para bajar la vista y mirar fijamente al monitor.  
  
-¿no era esto lo que te faltaba para terminar la "Prometeo"?- pregunto tímidamente Teseo-  
  
-Si… pero aun no puedo montarlo… no sin poder controlarla… - Contesto Doménech- Debo seguir trabajando en ella antes de que este operativa… recuerda lo que he dicho Teseo, las personas de Zion no quieren nada que venga de la tecnología de las Maquinas que les ha robado su mundo y encarcelado aquí, por ello todas nuestras naves son reliquias de los tiempos antiguos, pero sin hacerlo publico muchos mecánicos usamos los componentes que extraemos de los centinelas caídos en el día de la Liberación, pero "Prometeo" es el primer intento de construir una nave con lo mejor de las dos tecnologías… recuerda que debes guardar este secreto, recemos que no haya que utilizarla nunca -  
  
Teseo asintió, había aprendió que Doménech no hacia nada sin haber sopesado todos los inconvenientes o peligros. Incluso el mismo comprendía que si la "Prometeo" se descontrolara seria un peligro para todos. Esa nave descansaba en un hangar secreto varios niveles bajo ellos, Doménech llevaba mas de cuarenta años, construyéndola pieza a pieza, tenia dos juegos de suspensores a los lados, las torretas de combate montaban varias ametralladoras de VT con carga automática dirigidas por los precisos censores de los centinelas, el blíndale, los censores y el sistema de vuelo eran de tecnología de las maquinas, incluso para controlarla, Doménech había adaptado un sistema de integración humana, solo un exiliado de Matrix podía manejarla. Pero para coordinar todos estos sistemas se requería un ordenador increíblemente potente… aquí entrababa en juego los núcleos neurales.   
  
-Pero ahora dejemos este tema, ayúdame a reparar este suspensór, - Dijo el anciano acercándose a un característico y brillante anillo azul- creo que es el bobinado del inductor… inténtalo tu…- comento mientras le tendía las herramientas y se retiraba para dejar trabajar al muchacho, Doménech sabia perfectamente como arreglarlo, pero entonces perdería una oportunidad para enseñar al muchacho-  
  
Un hombre se apresuraba hacia el centro de mando mientras intentaba alisar sus ropas. El requerimiento de su presencia ante Morfeo era algo poco habitual. Usualmente bastaban los informes que le eran enviados al término de cada misión y las reuniones de capitanes, pero intuía porque deseaba verle. Tras atravesar las pasarelas llego al edificio central. Desaceleró el paso para no parecer demasiado nervioso y entro en el centro de coordinación de misiones, lugar donde le había citado Morfeo. Este con el rostro ceñudo observaba diversas graficas en un monitor…  
  
-Siéntate - dijo sin apartar la mirada de las graficas- Quiero que me cuentes que paso exactamente en vuestra ultima misión de rescate, acerca de la chica…- su informe descansaba abierto sobre la mesa-  
  
-Venerable Morfeo- Comenzó el capitán, no olvidaba que Morfeo pertenecía desde hace años al Consejo de Zion- no puedo decirle mucho mas que lo pone en mi informe… tras instalar el programa aislante al joven que deseaba liberarse, un agente nos encontró, intentamos huir, pero nos arrinconaron en un callejón cercano… cuando lo dábamos todo por perdido se abrió una puerta tras nosotros, era la misma joven de piel oscura de las otras veces, con un gesto nos indico que entrásemos, señor, no teníamos otra elección, tras la puerta nos encontramos en un pasillo lleno de puertas, la chica sin decir palabra nos guió hacia otra puerta que nos llevo a un edificio a varias manzanas de allí, antes de poder interrogarla la joven desapareció-   
  
-Comprendo…-contesto Morfeo mirándole directamente- ¿Seguro que no se presento como seguidora del Oráculo?  
  
-No señor...-dijo el capitán mientras tragaba- no dijo palabra alguna-  
  
-Vuelva a sus obligaciones- contesto Morfeo devolviendo la vista al monitor, con esa ya contaban ocho veces desde hace un año que la misteriosa chica había ayudado a sus hombres, usando siempre el sistema de las dobles puertas, pero Morfeo no comprendía quien era, solo los seguidores del oráculo podían usar este sistema, pero el oráculo llevaba diez años en silencio, no se había recibido ningún mensaje ni se había visto a Seraph. Morfeo aun dudaba que hubiera perdurado al incidente de hace diez años, cuando el código de Matrix fue actualizada y todos los conectados perdieran parte de su memoria, el mismo día que la guerra termino y que Neo y Trinity desaparecieran con la Logos. Morfeo estaba seguro de que fue obra suya… sin duda consiguieron llegar a la ciudad de las maquinas, pero que hicieron allí era un misterio que nadie parecía saber.   
  
Lo único seguro es que los centinelas habían sido reprogramados, ahora parecían ignorar sus actividades, y el consejo había tenido la sabia decisión de no hacer nada que pudiese dar pie a una nuevo enfrentamiento. Los exiliados de Matrix seguían llegando regularmente, tras someterse a la debida adaptación cultural y rehabilitación eran destinados a puestos útiles en la ciudad.   
  
Se levanto con presteza y contemplo la vista que se le ofrecía del nivel superior del muelle solo la Erakil se encontraba atracada, las demás naves recorrían los niveles superiores, ya sea conectados a Matrix, o buscando tecnología útil en las ruinas. Morfeo rezaba para que las maquinas mantuvieran la tregua. Zion tardaría aun muchos años en poder plantearse seriamente derrocar a las maquinas, los grandes daños seguían allí ante el, los centinelas dañados habían sido retirados hace mucho pero las gigantescas excavadotas seguían allí, había resultado imposible moverlas… pero resultaron ser una magnifica fuente de aleaciones para reparar la Hammer y reforzar las dos nuevas naves.   
  
Aparto el tema de su mente y tomo la petición que le había entregado Kid, en ella pedía permiso para mostrar su nave al grupo de estudiantes de Theophilus. Suspirando garabateo su firma y deposito la orden en el cajón apropiado. 


	3. Puro Odio

Todos los jóvenes miraban la nave con admiración. Excepto para Teseo era la primera vez que estaban en el nivel del muelle. La Erakil se erguía ante ellos, era la última nave extraída de las ruinas y se encontraba en buen estado, gracias a la tregua no se le habían montado torretas de combate extra, aligerando su peso enormemente, pero aun conservaba, pero continuaban usando. Kid bajo de la nave y saludo al grupo de jóvenes invitándoles a entrar, tras ellos Theophilus sonreía.  
  
Paso a paso les mostraba las dependencias de la nave. La mayoría de jóvenes se interesaban por la cabina de mando y por conocer su manejo, Kid les enseño los principios que regían los movimientos de los controles sobre la nave. Cuando se internaron en la nave llegaron a la sala de conexión donde una fornida figura de color, sin implantes, tecleaba en la consola de control, provista de numerosos monitores y teclados. En las pantallas se podía ver el críptico lenguaje de Matrix.   
  
La fornida silueta se dio la vuelta para encarar la mirada escrutadora de los jóvenes, su ancha mandíbula y ojos profundos le daban una fuerte presencia. Era Berthan, el segundo de abordo, Teseo le conocía bien, era frecuente que fuera a cenar a su casa con sus esposas, dos bellas mujeres, una de ella le había dado su primogénito, dos años mayor que Teseo. Mateo era su mejor amigo desde que sus padres habían sido destinados a la Erakil años atrás, pero desde que había entrado en la academia para ser operador ya no se veían tanto como antes.  
  
-Chicos, saludad a Berthan, segundo de abordo– Dijo Kid- El conoce mucho mejor que yo esta parte de la nave, además de ser el mejor operador en activo por lo que continuara con la explicación-   
  
-Gracias Kid, saludos grumetes- La voz de Berthan era mas grave incluso de lo que uno se imaginaba- Como podéis imaginar estamos en la sala de conexión a Matrix, en esta consola monitorizamos tanto la actividad dentro de Matrix y es esencial en el transcurso de las misiones –Se giro despacio señalando las pantallas que mostraban el código de Matrix- El maestro Theophilus os ha enseñado los conceptos rudimentarios del código, como esta prohibido que este sea utilizado fuera de las naves y del centro del control no lo habéis podido ver en funcionamiento…-   
  
Los jóvenes miraron atentos las pantallas, en ellas veían la sucesión interminable de los intrincados ideogramas en cientos de hileras de diferente tamaño.   
  
-¿podéis identificar algo de aquí?- Pregunto Berthan señalando una de las pantallas donde los ideogramas eran particularmente sencillos- En cuchicheos intentaron sacar algo en claro- Bueno, ¿esta línea de aquí?- pregunto deteniendo la imagen-  
  
-Una mujer…alta…rubia....- Fueron susurrando los alumnos temerosos de equivocarse -  
  
Berthan sonrió asintiendo y fue señalando diferentes líneas, cada vez mas complicadas. En algunos momentos Theophilus sugería diferentes ejemplos. Tras casi una hora uno de los jóvenes levanto la mano, Berthan le pregunto que deseaba.  
  
-¿puede mostrarnos a Neo luchando contra un Agente?- pregunto el muchacho con un tono reverencial-  
  
Berthan le miro sorprendido, aunque era algo lógico que sintiese curiosidad por conocer a Neo y su lucha. En respuesta Berthan miro al capitán.  
  
-No veo ningún problema…- Contesto Kid alzando los hombros-  
  
Berthan asintió y busco algún extracto en el historial, cada vez que una nave atracaba, su base de datos se volcaban en el ordenador central, por lo que todas las naves tenían acceso a los registros de misiones de cualquier otra, si estas no habían sido declaradas de alto secreto por el consejo. Con pericia busco una pelea contra dos agentes que había sucedido pocos meses antes del día de la victoria. Con una tecla en las pantallas aparecieron nuevas líneas de código muy intrincadas y complejas, durante unos minutos en silencio contemplaron el código. El código de los agentes desapareció al cabo de pocos minutos tras la victoria de Neo. Todos contemplaban el código inescrutable del elegido, no apreciaron que unas nuevas líneas surgían…   
  
Teseo profirió un grito ancestral antes de salir huyendo, el mismo grito que habían gritado sus antepasados al caer por un precipicio mientras perseguían su cena. Theophilus trato de alcanzar a Teseo, pero este ya se hallaba en el pasillo de la nave en dirección al muelle.   
  
-Voy a buscarle -dijo Kid preocupado por su hijo-   
  
-No, déjame a mi -Contesto Theophilus saliendo por la puerta- continuad con la explicación por favor-  
  
Todos contemplaban las pantallas atentamente, todos menos Teseo, que en una esquina trataba de buscar en las pantallas los ideogramas que había aprendido, pero para el la pantalla solo mostraban extrañas imágenes. Cuando Berthan les puso la fotografía del parque, contempló asombrado los exuberantes árboles y el cielo azul… nunca se había imaginado que fuera tan hermoso. Luego solo vio una mujer que paseaba, Teseo no lograba descubrir los símbolos por ninguna parte… ¿le estarían jugando una broma?, Teseo decidió guardar silencio… si era una broma no iba a darles el gusto de decirlo en alto. Cuando mostraron las imágenes del combate de neo Teseo contempló asombrado el poder que desprendía el elegido, los agentes le provocaron escalofríos, y disfruto viendo como Neo acababa con ellos… pero comenzó a preocuparse al darse cuenta que la voz de Neo y la de los agentes parecía haber resonado en su cabeza en ves de oírla:  
  
Neo- Hola, amigos.  
  
Agente 1-: Es él.  
  
Agente 2-: La anomalía.  
  
Agente 3-: ¿Procedemos?  
  
-Agente 2: Sí.  
  
-Agente 3-: Sigue siendo...  
  
-Agente 1-: ...sólo un humano.  
  
Pero fue instantes después cuando le vio… tras la destrozada puerta una figura contemplaba la pelea, Teseo grito de terror, sentía en sus venas el odio que sentía la criatura, un odio antinatural hacia Neo, este odio le traspaso y enloqueció su mente. Teseo había corrido, tenia que alejarse del el… alejarse del odio… 


	4. Fantasmas del pasado

Theophilus recorrió con la mirada al muelle, buscando a Teseo sin suerte, finalmente tras unos momentos tomo un comunicador:  
  
-¿Doménech?, soy Theophilus, ¿Esta Teseo contigo?- Pregunto-  
  
-Si Theophilus, acaba de llegar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿ha pasado algo?-contesto Doménech con preocupación en la voz-  
  
-No… por favor cuida de el… luego pasare a buscarlo…-tras estas palabras colgó y se apresuro a volver con el resto de sus alumnos a la Erakil, aunque Teseo le preocupaba sabia que estaba en buenas manos-  
  
El anciano colgó el comunicador y volvió la mirada hacia Teseo, que con evidente nerviosismo bebía a sorbos un caliente té. Doménech tomo una pequeña butaca y la coloco frente al chico para sentarse y mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-Teseo… sabes que eres como un hijo para mi… puedes confiar en mi -Pronuncio Doménech sinceramente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido en la Erakil para que estés tan nervioso?-  
  
-Abuelo…-Teseo le miro a los cansados ojos unos instantes para luego mirar al suelo compungido- Era odio… puro odio…sin razón, sin futuro, sin pasado… -  
  
-Por favor… explícame que pasó en la Erakil…- susurro Doménech consternado-  
  
Teseo respiro hondo, y con escuetas palabras fue narrando al anciano lo sucedido en la sala de control, como creía que le habían gastado la broma de los videos haciéndolo pasar por código, y como había guardado silencio hasta que había visto al ser que tanto le asusto…  
  
-Teseo… no era ninguna broma -Comento el anciano tras meditar unos instantes- Tu eres capaz de ver el código… siempre lo has sido…-  
  
-¡Pero si en clase veo los símbolos!-contesto mirándole sorprendido- ¡los estudie en libros y en dibujos!-  
  
-Teseo… el código de Matrix es mucho mas complejo que solo los símbolos… los mejores operadores no son capaces de apreciar todos sus matices, cada símbolo interactúa con todos los demás, incluso los parámetros de velocidad y de prioridad aportan infinitos matices a la interpretación- Doménech suspiro unos instantes- Teseo, los aparatos de diagnostico de la tecnóloga de los centinelas muestran la información en código, al principio no me percate que podías leerlos sin ayuda, pues para mi era natural interpretar el código, cuando me di cuenta, supuse que sin duda eras aun mas especial de lo que creía-  
  
Teseo miro a su alrededor, junto a el descansaban los dos centinelas ya desprovistos de sus armaduras por las habilidosas manos de Doménech, pero lo que miro con atención eran los numerosos monitores, que conectados a los centinelas, monitorizaban su actividad. Por mas que forzaba la vista solo veía diagramas de colores, los datos llegaban en oleadas a su cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué es tan intenso?- Pregunto Teseo aterrado al recordar- ¿Por qué oigo las voces en mi cabeza y siento las sensaciones?...-  
  
-No lo se… -Murmuro el anciano- Debe ser parte de tu habilidad para ver el código, puede que seas capaz de sentirlo, como si realmente estuvieras allí...-   
  
Guardaron silencio mientras se miraban…  
  
-Dime Teseo- este alzo la mirada- ¿Qué te pareció Neo?-  
  
-no lo se… -contesto Teseo recordando al elegido- Era muy fuerte, sentí un gran poder dentro de el, pero el otro… era… era… - Susurro…- No era como los demás agentes…ellos eran artificiales, sin alma, pero él, el odio que transmitía, el odio que emanaba de el… era inhumano…-dijo Teseo con una mirada completamente aterrada-  
  
-Smith…- Menciono el anciano, guardando silencio unos instantes- Viste al agente Smith, cuentan que fue el agente mas peligroso de Matrix, hasta que el propio Neo le venció, pero volvió… volvió convertido en algo desconocido, diferente a todo lo que se había visto -se restregó fatigosamente los ojos- no se sabe mas… aunque existen muchos rumores, dicen que se convirtió en un virus y amenazo la existencia de la propia Matrix, por fortuna después del día de la liberación no se le volvió a ver- El joven acepto la explicación y bajo la cabeza mirándose las manos- Bueno, ya que estas aquí…!pongámonos a trabajar!, aun hay que terminar de desmontar los centinelas –  
  
El anciano se alivio al ver como la sonrisa volvía al rostro de Teseo. Con decisión y mano a mano se pusieron manos a la obra, pero en su interior sabia que la hora de tomar una decisión había llegado ya.  
  
Los pasos retumbaban por las paredes de la gran sala. En la mesa seis hombres y mujeres de todas las edades pero la mayoría con una larga vida a su espalda, miraban serios a Doménech. La sala del consejo estaba débilmente iluminada y los rostros de los consejeros se veían en tinieblas.   
  
-Doménech… expresa tu petición al consejo -Dijo el consejero mas anciano, su cara mostraba ya arrugas y su cabello era canoso y escaso, pero conservaba la altivez de antaño-  
  
-Consejero Hamann, Morfeo, respetables miembros del Consejo- Dijo Doménech poniéndose en pie- No voy a ir con rodeos… creo sinceramente que Teseo debe ser admitido en la academia para agentes de campo- Los consejeros murmuraron entre ellos. Morfeo miraba fijamente a Doménech -Los exiliados que desean ser agentes de campo son inscritos en la academia… No creo que haya problema es apuntar a Teseo a pesar de su edad.  
  
-Teseo no tiene recuerdo alguno de Matrix –Dijo Hamann pensativo- ¿no crees que será muy traumático para el chico conocer Matrix?, ¿por que no puede tener una existencia tranquila y pacifica en Zion?-  
  
-Soy el primero que desea que eso ocurra consejero- dijo Doménech- Pero queramos o no admitirlo Teseo no es un hijo de Zion, es un exiliado, tiene una gran inteligencia y ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer cosas…. Fuera de toda lógica…-  
  
-¿Es cierto que puede leer el código Theophilus?- Pregunto una consejera-  
  
-Si.. lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo… pero en la Erakil lo demostró con creces- Dijo el maestro mientras salía de las sombras- Doménech lo sabia, pero con prudencia decidió callar para permitir que Teseo creciera con un chico normal-  
  
-¡Es un chico normal!- Kid entro a grandes pasos por la puerta tras derribar a un guardia- Consejeros, perdonadme por entrar así, pero ¡estáis hablando de mi hijo!- Grito Kid a la vez que dos guardias le sujetaban-  
  
-Serénate y siéntate por favor -dijo Hamann mientras indicaba a los guardias que le soltasen y se retiraran- Aquí todos deseamos lo mejor para el joven Teseo, pero Kid, Teseo es un exiliado como lo eres tu –dijo con tono protector-   
  
-Kid…-Murmuro Doménech- Sabes que Teseo es muy importante para mí… pero tiene derecho a conocer su pasado, su origen…-  
  
-¿Volver a Matrix?- Grito Kid- Ese lugar es una ilusión peligrosa y todos lo sabemos, no me importa que Kid no haya nacido en Zion, para mi será siempre mi hijo, no deseo verlo muerto a manos de un agente-  
  
-Nadie te negara jamás el derecho de llamarle hijo- La voz de Morfeo pareció romper el silencio con un martillo- pero.. ¿Qué edad tiene ya Teseo?... ¿14 años?-  
  
-Acaba de cumplir 15 años, Venerable Morfeo-Dijo Kid recuperando la compostura-  
  
-Entonces ya tiene edad para decidir por si mismo –Dijo Hamann- Si el resto del consejo apoya la moción desearía que se le ofrezca a Teseo la posibilidad de entrar en la academia, Kid, comprende que lo hacemos por su bien… pero aunque decida no hacerlo se le seguirá tratando como a un hijo de Zion de pleno derecho-   
  
El consejo asintió vehemente aprobando la moción. Doménech apretó el hombro de Kid para darle su apoyo y asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Kid bajo la mirada cabizbajo, temeroso de lo que el destino deparaba para su hijo. 


	5. Fe

[Gracias a todos por vuestros animos, tras una semanitas de vacaciones en un lugar sin internet [Si aun existen lugares asi :-P] vuelvo a a la carga con este intento de historia decente...]  
  
Los zapatos de elegante factura, levantaban estelas de diminutas gotas según pisaban los numerosos charcos del callejón. Las tres figuras vestidas de negro, de pelo corto, tez blanca y mirada inexpresiva, se detuvieron al contemplar como su presa se detenia al final del callejón. La joven de rasgos Hindues, les dedico una traviesa mirada.  
  
-Desiste de tu actitud renegada- Dijo uno de los hombres- La liberación de los humanos es una causa inútil, entrégate…-  
  
-Deberían actualizaros el vocabulario, Siempre decís las mismas tonterías- Dijo la joven mientras abría con facilidad una oxidada puerta cuyos goznes parecían haber sido soldados años atras- ¡hasta la próxima chicos!  
  
La joven cerro la puerta detrás suya y miro a sus lados, estaba en un pasillo de una extensión tan infinita como puertas había en cada lado. Descanso unos instantes, su largo cabello quedaba recogido en una estilizada trenza, vestía un top de licra violeta con unos vaqueros negros. Aproximándose a otra puerta la abrió y entró en ella. Atravesó un discreto vestíbulo y entro en el pequeño piso clase baja.  
  
-¿ya están hechas las galletas?- Susurro la joven mientras olisqueaba el aire- tengo mucha hambre-  
  
-Ya casi están- Dijo la voz de una niña desde la cocina- ¿Cómo te ha ido?-  
  
-Muy bien Abuela, me he divertido mucho haciendo rabiar a esos agentes- Dijo La joven mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina, donde una niña de yez oscura sacaba galletas del horno- La resistencia escapo sin problemas…-  
  
-Sati, Deberías dejar de comportarte de forma tan irresponsable…-La voz procedía de un atractivo oriental que entraba por la puerta- Pones en peligro al oráculo con tus escapadas-  
  
-Pero… ¡yo al menos hago algo por ellos!- Contesto Sati enfadada- ¿Qué haces tu Seraph?, Me prohibiste que mencionase al oráculo y lo he cumplido, déjame ayudar a los humanos… -   
  
-Chicos calma…- Dijo el oráculo mientras depositaba trabajosamente las galletas sobre la mesa, su cuerpo era el de una niña de 12 años- Los humanos deben encontrar su propio camino, Neo se los mostró… pero es su decisión recorrerlo-  
  
-Neo…- susurro Sati mientras mordisqueaba una galleta con pasas- ¿Qué consiguió con su sacrificio?... solo eliminar a ese estúpido agente que se había vuelto loco. Además tú perdiste gran parte de ti oráculo… casi te perdemos…- la joven miro hacia el oriental que estaba parado junto a la puerta- ¿Qué vas a hacer Seraph? ¿Esperar un nuevo elegido antes de volver a luchar?-  
  
Seraph por toda contestación miro al oráculo que tomaba un vaso de leche junto con una galleta.  
  
-No habrá ningún otro elegido…- Dijo el oráculo con toda la convicción que puede poner una niña de doce años- La guerra solo acaba de comenzar, pero Sati tiene razón… Seraph, llama a Morfeo, ha pasado mucho tiempo…. Es hora de que dejemos de escondernos-   
  
El oriental aintio y abandono la sala a grandes pasos. Sati se volvio hacia el horaculo mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.  
  
-¿Que le contaras a Morfeo?-pregunto Sati-  
  
-Lo que deba saber...- contesto el Horaculo levantandose para cerrar el horno- 


	6. conexion

-¡Teseo!- grito la voz del joven- ¡Que alegría que vinieras!  
  
Este se dio la vuelta para recibir con los brazos abiertos a un joven alto y con una mirada que llevaría a la desesperación a infinitas mujeres, si no lo había hecho ya.   
  
-¡Mateo!- Dijo Teseo mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Hace machismo tiempo que no te veía-  
  
-Lo se, la academia es muy absorbente para quien desea ser controlador -El joven sonrió señalando a su espalda, el edificio se erguía ante ellos, situado en un lugar apartado de Zion debajo de una gran oquedad, su arquitectura dirigida a la defensa, delataba su naturaleza militar- pero no hablemos de mi… ¿sabes que todo el mundo habla de ti?- El rubio aguanto una carcajada- Todo el mundo espera con ansia conocer al joven que viene con la recomendación del mismísimo consejo, corren muchos rumores sobre ti…-   
  
-¿Eres Teseo verdad?- La voz era masculina, tras ella se apreciaba un intelecto pasional y con un gran sentido del honor- Por favor Mateo, discúlpanos, aunque creo que tienes que terminar tu tesis sobre el código del constructor, ansío leerla -Mateo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza antes de salir corriendo- Ven conmigo -Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a un paso moderado al edificio, su aspecto era singular, al menos así se lo parecía a Teseo, su pelo se encontraba enmarañado en raftas y llevaba una cuidada barba, de una estatura normal, piel oscura con una constitución atlética, vestido con el manto blanco propio de todos lo que se dedican a la enseñanza- He recibido muchas recomendaciones, algunas personas importantes te tienen en alta estima, ¿es cierto que eres capaz de ver el código y sentirlo como si estuvieras conectado?- El hombre se había girado y encaraba la mirada de Teseo-  
  
-Señor…-Dijo Teseo- nunca he estado conectado…-midió unos segundos sus palabras mientras acariciaba el implante de su nuca- mejor dicho… no lo recuerdo… solo puedo decirle que no puedo diferenciar algo que este en código de algo que no lo este… para mi es igual este o no en código Señor… -  
  
-Link, llámame solo Link - Contesto el antiguo operador- ¡Themis! -Una joven que corría ante ellos se detuvo de pronto para saludar a Link-  
  
-Lo siento señor, no debería estar corriendo -Contesto sofocada, era una joven pelirroja de unos 17 años, llevaba implantes y poseía una mirada con el brillo de quien no deja nunca de sonreír pase lo que pase- ¿Es el hermano de algún estudiante? -Dijo la joven mirando a Teseo-  
  
-No, es vuestro nuevo compañero, le he asignado a tu nivel -Dijo Link aguantando la sonrisa- por favor muéstrale las dependencias de la academia y presentaos juntos en la de conexión a las 18 horas -Link comenzó a alejarse de ellos-  
  
-¿será una broma no?- Dijo absorta la joven mirando a Teseo- ¡¡Link!! ¿Te has creído que soy una niñera?- Pero este ya estaba a varios metros de ellos y continuaba caminando aunque con la mano se despedía de los dos- Bueno… -Themis suspiro y se dirigió a Teseo- Me llamo Themis, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?-  
  
-Teseo…-Contesto con un poco de pudor, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas de esa edad-   
  
-¿eres el que envía el consejo?- La joven volvió a mirare de arriba abajo- Dicen que saliste de Matrix muy joven, ¿no puedes recordar como era?-  
  
-No, no recuerdo nada, por eso mismo estoy aquí -contesto Teseo incomodo- ¿tu estabas en Matrix?-  
  
-Claro - contesto la joven mostrando el implante de su brazo- Fui exiliada hace un año, después de pasar por rehabilitación me apunte aqui sin dudarlo, deseo ayudar en lo que pueda a recuperar nuestro mundo… recuperar nuestro verdadero hogar… -la mirada de Themis se oscureció un segundo para volver a sonreír- ¡Vamos!, te enseñare las clases-   
  
A paso rápido la joven le enseño las dependencias y el funcionamiento general de la academia. Aunque compartían asignaturas como logística y táctica militar, los exiliados y los futuros operadores recibían enseñanzas muy distintas. Los operadores pasaban tres años en la academia para dominar el código a la perfección y aprender tanto a pilotar los aerodeslizadores como a usar las torretas. Existía un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que tras haber estudiado mecánica cursaban algunas asignaturas para poder enrolarse a las naves como técnicos.  
  
Los exiliados que deseaban ser agentes de campo recibían un fuerte entrenamiento físico, la mayoría habían sido liberados hacia poco tiempo y sus cuerpos aun se adaptaban al mundo real, un cuerpo en forma y una mente equilibrada eran importantes para sobrevivir en Matrix. La mayor parte de la teoría se aprendía gracias a los programas de carga.   
  
-Debido a la escasez de naves la academia es un lugar muy selecto, solo los mejores pasamos- Dijo Themis mientras caminaban por un pasillo de aulas vacías- Antes de la batalla cuentan que había casi dos docenas de naves, ahora solo tenemos la Meredith, la Erakil y la Salomón , claro que debido a que nosotros nos enfrentamos contra los agentes somos los que sufrimos bajas-dijo suspirando antes de mirar un reloj en la pared- apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la sala de conexión-  
  
La sala de conexión era una gran habitación con media docena de cómodos asientos, frente a ellos Link esperaba junto con Mateo, revisando datos en la consola.   
  
-Link - Themis hizo pasar a Teseo- Le he traído a Teseo, como pidió le he enseñado las dependencias, si no me necesita…-dijo mientras ya se dirigía hacia la puerta-  
  
-Themis quédate, necesito tu ayuda, además quiero presentarte a Mateo, esta apunto de ser controlador y realiza sus ultimas practicas conmigo, lo he nombrado vuestro controlador- dijo Link antes de dirigirse a Teseo- Como ves Teseo esta es la sala de carga, aquí aprenderás todo lo que debas saber, tanto mecánica como técnicas de combate, conducción etc... Pero no te preocupes, ahora solo quiero que sientas como es estar conectado, no estarás solo, Themis te acompañara, Mateo por favor-   
  
-Si -Mateo asintió he índico a Teseo y a Themis que se sentaran en dos sillas recostadas mientras lynk trabajaba en la consola- Tranquilo Teseo, no hay peligro, esto solo es una simulacion,, cierra los ojos…- susurro mateo que veía el creciente nerviosismo de su amigo antes de conectarle al programa-   
  
  
  
Grito, grito con toda su alma mientras sentía como caía a través de un túnel infinito envuelto en tinieblas. De improviso se vio en un lugar completamente blanco, no parecía tener ni paredes ni techo, Teseo que siempre había vivido bajo tierra sintió un gran temor al sentirse bajo cielo descubierto.  
  
-Ja Ja Ja- Una risa atrajo su atención, tras el Themis estaba reia, Teseo suspiro al verla, el traje que llevaba ahora no tenia nada que ver con el deshilachado vestido que habia visto en el mundo real, su propio cabello parecía ser mas largo incluso tenia un maquillaje casi perfecto y sus implantes habían desaparecido- Link, por favor carga ropa para Teseo, parece que en su imagen residual estaba desnudo- dijo Themis aguantando la risa-… ¿Qué es esto?- Themis se acerco a Teseo asombrada y miro sus implantes- ¡ Link! ¡Teseo conserva sus implantes!- dijo Themis-  
  
Teseo enrojecido intento cubrir sus partes íntimas, pero en un instante su cuerpo estaba cubierto por finas ropas, de una textura como nunca había sentido. Ahora vestía una camisa roja y unos pantalones de cuero. Sorprendido miro sus ropas y las palpo, ¿era posible que solo fuese una ilusión?  
  
-No te preocupes Themis- dijo la voz de Link que resonaba a su alrededor- Es lógico que la imagen residual de Teseo mantenga sus implantes, Teseo debes hacerte a la idea que los implantes no existen en este mundo, tu aspecto es la imagen que tienes de ti mismo en tu mente, si te imaginas sin implantes, desaparecerán-  
  
El joven asintió y miro los implantes de sus brazos, los miro fijamente, deseo que desaparecieran,se imagino una piel libre de metal. Cuando abrió los ojos estos habían desaparecido ante la atónita mirada de Themis.  
  
-Teseo, voy a cargarte la historia sobre la guerra contra las maquinas incluyendo el anexo sobre Neo, supongo que conocerás ya gran parte de la historia pero entra en el temario- Dijo la voz de Link- cálmate y abre tu mente-   
  
Un segundo que condensa mil años, fue el instante en que Teseo recibió toda la información, imágenes, diagramas, cientos de fechas, momentos, incluso pequeños fragmentos de voz. Toda la información paso directamente a su mente, a lo mas profundo de su memoria. Ahora conocía mucho mejor la historia de Zion, de la guerra y sobre Neo, su lucha, su entrega, los sacrificios que debieron ser realizados.   
  
-Es como un subidón verdad- dijo Themis- todos los datos llegan a tu mente como un disparo-  
  
-si, supongo -que a pesar de desconocer el significado de esa palabra le parecía adecuada a la sensación- ¿podemos seguir un poco mas? -pregunto Teseo que deseaba saber mas-  
  
-Link, carga el Sparring- Dijo Themis- Y métele a este en el coco la instrucción básica de combate-   
  
-Themis… es su primera vez….-Dijo la voz de Link-  
  
-¡Link!, tu lo has metido en nuestro nivel, debe ponerse a la altura- dijo Themis-  
  
Como toda contestación el espacio en el que estaban un segundo antes pasó a hacer un Dojo de lucha, una sala enteramente de madera, con los suelos de tatamis de arroz trenzado.  
  
-¿esto es madera?- Susurro Teseo mientras acariciaba los nudos de una tabla frente a el- tiene un tacto muy agradable… y huele muy bien…-  
  
-¿Link?, ¡quieres cargarle la instrucción de combate!- dijo Themis impaciente al ver que Teseo estaba absorto palpando la madera de las paredes-  
  
-Ya lo he hecho- dijo Link- lo ha asimilado muy rápido… has un intento-  
  
Themis bufó irritada, nadie podía cargarse la instrucción de combate por primera vez sin sentirse un poco confuso, debía haber un error. Tomo aire mentalmente y tenso sus músculos, alargando sus brazos, tomo la postura básica de ataque y enfoco a Teseo como su objetivo. Relajo por completo su mente, repitiéndose que en este mundo la mente era su verdadera fuerza.   
  
Tomo impulso y girando sobre su talón izquierdo volteo su cuerpo concentrándose en su pierna derecha que siguiendo el impulso de la cadera se dirigió certeramente hacia el abdomen muchacho. El golpe no llego a tocarle, Teseo había proyectado sus brazos tomando la pierna de Themis y aprovechando el impulso de esta, la había girado sobre si mismo y la había lanzado hacia uno de las columnas, Themis giro en el aire, apoyándose levemente en la columna para volver a saltar sobre Teseo que ante ella se miraba con ojos incrédulos sus propias manos. La joven comenzó a descargar sobre Teseo una lluvia de incesantes golpes que para la frustración de esta, eran desviados sin grandes problemas por el asombrado Teseo que tras parar su ultimo golpe, desviando su puño hacia un lado, contraataco poniendo sus dos manos en cruz y lanzando un contundente golpe hacia pecho de Themis que la dejo sin respiración y la lanzo a varios metros.   
  
Themis tras recuperarse paso a la técnica de tai-boxin tomando la postura de máximo impacto.  
  
-¡Para esto!- grito Themis proyectando una patada alta hacia el rostro de Teseo, este no hizo nada por evitarla, siendo alcanzado con toda la fuerza de esta. El cuerpo de Teseo se elevo unos centímetros y giro varias veces antes de caer al suelo, con el labio sangrando- ¿Por qué no las has parado Teseo?- grito asusta da Themis arrodillándose ante el-  
  
-Yo… yo no quería... -Teseo la miro unos instantes, en sus ojos las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar- Mi cuerpo se movía solo… - gimió Teseo-  
  
-Teseo, Themis… ya es suficiente…-Dijo Link mientras desconectaba el programa y los sacaba de el-  
  
Themis se levanto de un salto nada mas ser desconectada por Mateo, para volverse hacia la camilla de Teseo, que sacudiendo su cabeza intentaba hacer que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas a su alrededor, un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba de su boca.  
  
-Respira Teseo- Dijo Link que se había puesto a su lado y lo mantenía incorporado sobre el asiento- tu mente hace real los daños que sufras conectado, tranquilo…- susurro mientras le limpiaba con una gasa la sangre-   
  
-Lo siento mucho Teseo-Dijo Themis apretando su rostro contra su brazo- Me excedí…-  
  
-¿es siempre así?... -Pregunto Teseo en un tono muy serio- Sentí que una parte de mi mente, no era yo mismo… era otra persona…tuve miedo….-  
  
-Por favor Mateo acompaña a Teseo a su habitación para que descansé, hablaremos después -Dijo Link mientras ayudaba a Teseo a levantarse- Themis… quiero hablar contigo-  
  
-Lo siento…-Dijo Themis cuando los dos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación- ¿Cómo es posible que combatiese tan bien y no pudiese parar ese último golpe?-  
  
-Themis… podía haberlo parado, no lo hizo para protegerte- Dijo Link mesándose la barba- Se dio cuenta que no era capaz de controlar sus contraataques, no había logrado asimilar correctamente las técnicas, antes de parar tu golpe y devolvértelo involuntariamente pudiendo hacerte daño prefirió dejar que lo golpearas….-Link suspiro mirando la pantalla llena de códigos- Ese chico tiene un sentido innato para esto, pero si no logra controlar sus habilidades… estas pueden convertirse en un peligro para si mismo…- 


	7. Nueva Amenaza

-Seraph... ha pasado mucho tiempo...- Dijo Morfeo al oriental mientras le estrechaba calurosamente la mano he indicaba a Kid que bajase el arma- Creímos que os habíamos perdido, a ti y al oráculo-  
  
-Las precauciones eran necesarias Morfeo -contesto este mientras le convidaba con un gesto a caminar hacia la puerta- Con la actualización de Matrix cambiaron muchas cosas, el arquitecto es ahora mas intransigente que nunca, todos los programas fuera de su control son perseguidos tenazmente, incluyéndome a mi mismo-  
  
Morfeo se detuvo antes de traspasar las dobles puertas del pasillo.  
  
-¿que fue de Neo?-pregunto Morfeo en un susurro-  
  
-Desconozco los detalles, el oráculo podrá decírtelo mejor que yo...-Dijo Seraph mirando a los alrededores en busca de agentes, Morfeo asintió y le siguió a través del pasillo de puertas traseras que les llevo al piso del oráculo- Pasa tu solo, tu compañero puede esperar aquí, vamos te espera…-  
  
Morfeo asintió y entro en la habitación, un apartamento de clase media en un barrio residencial… "definitivamente sus gustos no han cambiado" murmuro Morfeo mirando a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en la niña que esperaba sentada en la silla de la cocina frente a el. Morfeo la miro unos instantes, la niña sonrió y le ofreció sus manos.   
  
-Oráculo…- Musito Morfeo tomando sus manos y arrodillándose - nos hemos sentido perdidos en las tinieblas sin tu guía-  
  
-han sido tiempos de penurias… mi valiente Morfeo…-Dijo el oráculo palmeando sus grandes manos- Pero el pueblo de Zión deberá volver a tomar las armas para recuperar su mundo… la tregua no puede durar… Neo se sacrifico por todos nosotros… por darnos una nueva oportunidad…-   
  
Morfeo bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a preguntar… después de tanto tiempo… las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero temía que las respuestas fueran aun mas dolorosas que su ignorancia…  
  
-Morfeo… siento como la esperanza tambalea en tu interior pero debes saber algo… ¿que te dice tu corazón?-  
  
-cuando regreso a Matrix siento la presencia de Neo... de alguna forma se que el sjgue vivo- musito Morfeo- No puedo creer que nos haya abandonado-  
  
-Neo no desapareció…- El oráculo miro hacia la ventana que mostraba la vista de una populosa calle- El sigue aquí entre nosotros… ¿En qué forma?... no lo se…. Pero igual que tu siento su presencia a cada instante…-  
  
Kid se sentía fascinado por el lugar, Seraph había vuelto a desaparecer por la puerta asegurándole que allí estarían a salvo. Kid había observado el discreto recibidor en el que esperaba la vuelta de Morfeo, ardía en deseos de saber como era el famoso Oráculo, Morfeo había ordenado que la Erakil le llevara a Matrix sin decir el motivo…. Una vez en Matrix, con la escolta de Kid, le confeso que debían ver al oráculo…  
  
Una cabeza se asomo curiosa por la puerta y volvió a desaparecer. Kid extrajo de su espalda un sub-fusil MP5 y se oculto tras la esquina, no había podido ver quien era. Tras unos segundos apuntando a la puerta, una mano toco su hombro, Kid sobresaltado se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse, cara a cara, con una joven de piel levemente oscura y ojos rasgados.   
  
-¿Vienes con Morfeo?- pregunto la joven curiosa-   
  
-¡tu eres el Ángel de las llaves!- musito Kid al reconocer a la joven- Me salvaste hace 4 meses de una emboscada de agentes… -Kid callo unos instantes- todos los capitanes te debemos mucho…-  
  
- ¿me llamáis Ángel?- Contesto Sati ruborizada- Disculpadme, por orden del oráculo no podía hablar con vosotros si quería ayudaros - Sati alzo la mano hacia Kid- Me llamo Sati ¿y tu?-  
  
-Kid, Capitán de la Erakil- Contesto este estrechando su mano- ¿eres…?  
  
-…un programa?- terminó Sati- Si... lo soy en cierta forma… pero no formo parte de Matrix, mis padres se amaban intensamente… de ese amor nací yo-  
  
-Sati deseo pedirte algo- dijo Kid tras reflexionarlo unos instantes- En poco tiempo mi hijo empezara sus misiones en Matrix, si esta en tu mano, vela por el-   
  
-Kid –dijo Sati, en su mente la idea de aceptar tal responsabilidad la sobrepasaba, pero no podia negar a un padre proteger a su hijo- Velare por el, tienes mi palabra-   
  
Interrumpiendo la conversación Seraph apareció por la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente a su espalda.   
  
-Sati, cierra las puertas, el Oráculo esta en peligro, tenemos un intruso- Musito Seraph dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Morfeo y el Oráculo hablaban- Oráculo, esta aquí…   
  
Un rítmico sonido atrajo la atención de Kid que sacando su comunicador escucho la alarma de su operador.  
  
-¡Kid!, será mejor que volváis ya- dijo la voz de Berthan, por su tono de voz Kid supuso que algo pasaba, pocas cosas podían alarmarle- Los detectores sísmicos están por las nubes, han caído dos conexiones, he tenido que derivar a una de emergencia-  
  
-¿Un terremoto?- pregunto asombrado Kid- Ese lugar sale en los mapas como geológicamente seguro-  
  
-Pues los mapas están condenadamente equivocados -dijo Berthan mientras intentaba descifrar las lecturas de los censores- Salid de ahí, no se cuanto tiempo podré mantener la conexión-  
  
Kid corrió a avisar a Morfeo, pero la escena que se encontró en la habitación le dejo sin habla. Un ser encapuchado se dirigía al Oráculo, Morfeo y Seraph a un lado, miraban al intruso con furia preparándose para el ataque. En un movimiento sincronizado Morfeo saco dos grandes mágnum plateadas y apunto al encapuchado   
  
-Por favor… calma muchachos…- dijo el desconocido que ocultaba su rostro con una gran capucha, su vestido era similar al hábito de un monje completamente blanco, era imposible para la vista distinguir donde terminaba el suelo y empezaba la tela de su vestido-   
  
-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Seraph-   
  
-Soy un mensajero, quien me envía no os incumbe a vosotros, un patético humano y un programa inútil…-Contesto el enmascarado dirigiendo la mirada el oráculo- Tengo un mensaje para vos, "Solo a mi lado hay esperanza, tus ojos son el precio…"-  
  
A un gesto de Seraph, este salto protegiendo con su cuerpo al Oráculo, Morfeo en cambio comenzó a disparar hacia el encapuchado mientras caminaba hacia el, este se giro hacia la ventana, bailando entre las balas, se lanzo hacia la calle atravesando la ventana, los cristales rotos llenaron el aire unos instantes mientras Morfeo se asomaba con las pistolas por la ventana sin hallar rastro alguno de el.  
  
-¿Qué o quien era ese?- Pregunto Morfeo guardando sus armas bajo la gabardina-   
  
-Un secuaz de Merovingio –contesto Seraph tras meditarlo- Aun debe creer que con los ojos del Oráculo podrán evitar su destino…-   
  
-¿su destino?- Pregunto Morfeo- ¿a que puede temer Merovingio?-  
  
-Al arquitecto- Dijo El oráculo tomando un cepillo para barrer los cristales- Pero vosotros debéis iros ya… ¿no es así Kid?- pregunto a Kid que se había quedado sin habla al ver la escena-  
  
-Morfeo, hay alerta de seísmo, debemos desconectar ya- Musito Kid mientras sacaba el comunicador- Dame una salida, bien –Kid colgó y se dirigió a Morfeo- Hay una salida en este mismo edificio, debemos darnos prisa, la conexión no aguantara mucho tiempo.  
  
-Oráculo…-Susurro Morfeo- estaremos a su servicio-  
  
-Lo se Morfeo-Contesto el oráculo acariciando con su pequeña mano la mejilla de Morfeo- Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro se realice en mejores circunstancias, pero debo darte algo…- el oráculo tomo un bote de galletas y saco una ofreciéndosela a Morfeo- Es una nueva receta… -  
  
Morfeo asintió mientras se llevaba la galleta a la boca y la mastico delicadamente, cerro los ojos unos instantes para mirar a Sati y esbozar una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. 


	8. Fin de la Infancia

La figura se oculto tras una derrumbada pared, se asomo entre los cascotes, para lanzar una granada y correr hacia un lugar más desguardazo. A cortos pasos atravesó el humo de la explosión tratando de llegar a un mejor escondite cuando la marca de un láser acarició en su pecho, acompañado de una mancha azul sobre la tela. Con enfado soltó el arma y se llevo la mano a la muñeca para desaparecer instantes después.  
  
-Muy bien Teseo-Dijo la voz de Mateo a un bulto oculto bajo los escombros- Llevas cinco… será mejor que cambies de escondite… -  
  
Teseo asintió y descubriéndose de su camuflaje rodó sobre si mismo amparándose en el quicio de una puerta, segundos antes de que una explosión de pintura carmesí impregnase el lugar donde se escondía momentos atrás. Teseo dejo en el suelo el descargado fusil. Tras contar dos segundos para serenarse corrió hacia un edifico en ruinas al final de la calle, el silbido de las balas acompaño a sus pasos, a medio camino paro en seco, el lugar donde debía haber estado fue cubierto por balas rojas. Un segundo después Teseo consiguió ponerse a salvo tras una viga en la que se podía ver parte de su esqueleto metálico. A su lado una sombra consiguió esquivar las balas y se apoyo en su hombro.  
  
-Te dije que los del ultimo curso eran buenos…-Dijo la muchacha con un brazalete azul- Esta parapetado en el campanario con munición suficiente para jugar al tiro al pato con nosotros toda la tarde…-   
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte Themis- dijo Teseo entre risas- ¿Podrías llegar a el si te doy 60 segundos?  
  
-Me bastan 30…- Contesto Themis sonriente recargando su pistola- "olvida tus ojos"…-  
  
-"cree en tu corazón"…- contesto Teseo tomando las dos Uzis de su cintura-  
  
Teseo se lanzo hacia la calle, sus Uzis llenaron el aire con su letanía de disparos, cubriendo el marco de la ventana del campanario con manchas azules. Themis estaba escalando por el lateral del edificio a grandes pasos, apenas apoyaba sus brazos y piernas en las piedras salientes para impulsarse hacia arriba. El francotirador continúo intentando acertar a Teseo que seguía disparándole distrayendo su atención.  
  
Finalmente la munición de Teseo se acabo dejándole indefenso ante el francotirador. Teseo se paro en mitad de la calle y alzo la mirada hacia el campanario donde el francotirador le apuntaba. Este desconcertado, observo como Teseo soltaba sus armas, miraba el reloj y se despedía de el con un cómico gesto. Un disparo rompió el silencio, el francotirador se llevo la mano hacia la nuca y se la miro, estaba manchada de pintura azul.   
  
Themis sonrió a Teseo haciendo el gesto de la victoria. Los dos se desconectaron para abrir los ojos en la sala de conexión de la academia, fueron recibidos por vítores entre todos los reunidos. Mateo se separo de la consola de control y se acerco a ellos para felicitarlos, habían vencido a la clase superior, los que ya habían realizado prácticas reales en Matrix.   
  
El jolgorio acabo de improviso al entrar Link en la habitación, todos callaron, organizar estos juegos entre clases estaba prohibido aunque se permitía en algunas ocasiones. Pero la cara que tenia Link les decía a todos que era mejor no llevarle la contraria.   
  
-Link, acepto íntegramente el castigo por estos juegos…- Musito Daniel, un joven robusto, rubio con largos rizos, operador de la clase superior- Yo convencí a los chicos para jugar… -  
  
-Marchaos todos por favor, Teseo y Mateo, quedaos… –Dijo Link con una voz cargada de autoridad que pocas veces utilizaba, tras unos momentos quedaron los tres solos en la habitación, Themis había intentando quedarse, pero Link le había pedido que esperase fuera- ¿Quién ha ganado?  
  
-Nosotros- Dijo Mateo colgándose del cuello de Teseo-   
  
-Me alegro- Dijo Link indicándoles que se sentaran frente a el- He recibido un comunicado del centro de mando, siento tener que ser yo quien os diga esto… la Erakil ha sufrido un percance en su ultima misión, los censores han detectado fuertes temblores sísmicos cerca del lugar donde iban a entablar conexión con Matrix, hemos dejado de recibir sus informes poco después del temblor, no obstante la señal de localizaron llega alta y clara –Link callo unos instantes y se aproximo a los dos jóvenes, poniendo su mano sobre sus hombros- No podemos saber en que estado esta su nave, pero les salvaremos, la Meredith ha sido avisada y se dirige a su auxilio-  
  
-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar hasta ellos?- musito Mateo dándose cuenta de la situación- ¿Dónde esta la Salomón?-  
  
-la Meredith estaba en los sectores superiores buscando en las ruinas- Link ofusco su rostro- tardaran varios días en llegar hasta ellos, la Salomón esta fuera del alcance de las comunicaciones…. –Link golpeo con su puño una mesa a su lado- si tuviéramos mas naves… vuestros padres solo están a 12 horas de Zión-  
  
Link se levantó, les dio una calida palmada en sus hombros y se retiro dejándoles solos en la habitación. La experiencia le decía que estos chicos eran suficientemente fuertes para superarlo.  
  
-Padre…- dijo Mateo con una lágrima en la mejilla-   
  
-Mateo, a los controles – dijo Teseo secándose las mejillas mientras se tumbaba en la silla- Quiero que me cargues todos los programas de vuelo en aerodeslizador y los mapas de los túneles-  
  
-Teseo, ¿te has vuelto loco?- le grito Mateo- ¿de donde vas a sacar una nave?, ¡no podemos hacer nada!-  
  
-Confía en mi – Dijo Teseo antes de conectarse, Mateo, pensando seriamente que su amigo había sido presa de la locura decidió hacer lo que le había pedido. 


	9. principio del fin

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. La verdad es que ultimamente no paso por un buen momento de salud. Asi que no escribo tanto como me gustaria ^_^. Bueno, si os interesa mi estilo en mi web www.alby.es.vg encontrareis el resto de mi obra [poesia, ensayo, novela ect...]   
  
Cáp.8 principio del fin  
  
Dos figuras corrían por los solitarios muelles Mateo había seguido a Teseo sin hacerle mas preguntas, su amigo parecía convencido de lo que decía, la curiosidad de Mateo por descubrir que había de verdad en los escuetos comentarios de Teseo le apremiaba. La compuerta del taller se abrió con un largo gemido, habían tardado una hora en llegar y las luces del muelle ya se habían atenuado según el ciclo artificial de día y noche.  
  
-Este es el taller de Doménech- susurro Mateo observando la gran cantidad de material alli almacenado, para el, era francamente difícil distinguir entre la simple chatarra y las piezas en reparación- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-  
  
-¡ABUELO! –Grito Teseo hacia una escotilla en el techo, tras unos instantes el ruido de un cuerpo al caer de la cama llego de arriba- !Deja de roncar viejo carcamal!-  
  
-¿Teseo…?-La escotilla se abrió y el anciano emergió frente a ellos cabeza abajo- ¿Sabes la hora que es?- bufó irritado-  
  
-Abuelo… ¿en que estado se encuentra "prometeo"?- Pregunto ansioso Teseo mirando a los dos centinelas que descansaban completamente desmantelados junto a el - ¿has cargado las unidades lógicas y chequeado el sistema eléctrico?-  
  
-Instale las unidades hace un mes…-El anciano descendió con inusual agilidad de la escotilla, sus escueto cuerpo aun mantenía algunas fuerzas de antaño- El sistema eléctrico me dio algunos problemas pero tras reconfigurar la matriz del generador conseguí un impulsó estable, esperaba que durante tu próxima visita me ayudaras a calibrar el sistema de control, aun presenta inestabilidades de protocolo…-  
  
-¿Podríamos ajustar los parámetros de control a las sistemas secundarios?, así lograríamos tener la nave operativa en pocas horas…- dijo con convicción Teseo-  
  
-Es posible si… si sustituyéramos los sistemas primarios- murmuro Doménech acariciando su mentón, hasta que el pensamiento que había estado pujando por salir de las cadenas de la sorpresa vio la luz- Pero… ¿Se puede saber por que demonios has venido a estas horas de la noche pegando gritos?... ¿tu eres mateo no?, el hijo de Berthan –dijo el anciano tras descubrir al joven medio resguardado tras uno de los centinelas- ¿Por qué estáis aquí…?-  
  
-Abuelo...-Teseo bajo la mirada azorado- La central ha perdido el contacto con la Erakil tras un seísmo, la nave mas cercana a ellos esta a Tres días de camino…-  
  
-¿Y a cuanto están de Zión?- Pregunto el anciano haciéndose cargo de la situación-   
  
-12 horas… menos si podemos tomar un atajo…- Contesto Mateo mirando a su alrededor- Cuando Teseo me hablo de que usted tenia una nave… no me lo creí… pero si es verdad… podría ser la única posibilidad de nuestros padres y Morfeo-   
  
-¿Morfeo…? –Dijo el anciano- ¿Morfeo iba en la Erakil?  
  
-Así es… al parecer fue el quien solicitó a la Erakil para llevarle a Matrix- Contesto Teseo-   
  
-Bien…-El anciano exhaló un largo suspiro- tenemos que ponernos a trabajar…por cierto decidle a la chica que pase… espiar es de mal gusto…- comento mientras se acercaba a una estantería llena de pequeños motores, apoyo la mano en uno y   
  
giro la carcasa, abría la gran puerta hidráulica que les llevaría al sótano-  
  
-¿chica…? –Dijeron Mateo y Teseo al unísono para mira hacia atrás y encontrar el rostro de Themis-  
  
-Lo siento chicos… - contesto esta acercándose- Escuche lo sucedido a la Erakil e intente buscaros, pero habías desaparecido, por suerte un compañero os vio dirigiéndoos a los muelles y os alcance…  
  
-Vamos – Dijo Doménech indicando a todos que se acercaran al elevador que había surgido del suelo- Hay mucho trabajo por hacer…-  
  
El elevador comenzó a chirriar mientras descendía hacia un enorme hangar en penumbra. Apenas podían ver la enorme forma que se erguía ante ellos.   
  
-Esto.... si no es mucha molestia... ¿me podéis decir que diantre es Prometeo? –susurro Themis a Mateo, que contesto arqueando los hombros, en señal de que el tampoco sabia mucho-  
  
-esta es Prometeo- dijo Doménech mientras encendía varios conmutadores, una decena de potentes focos iluminaron la estancia, los dos jóvenes miraron atónitos las estilizadas formas de la nave- Sois los primeros aparte de Teseo y yo mismo que veis esta nave…-  
  
Mateo se acerco cauteloso a la nave y acaricio su exterior. Los paneles parecían fundirse entre ellos toscamente pero sin poder apreciar las soldaduras.   
  
-Parecen piezas de centinelas…- murmuro Mateo observando los numerosos ojos ambarinos que apagados, les miraban- Jamás pensé que se pudiera construir una nave con su tecnología-   
  
-En realidad no es tan descabellado -Dijo el anciano acercándose a unos controles- todo los mecanismos estan basados en los mismos principios… hemos usado tecnología de las Maquinas desde siempre… pero este es el primer intento de aplicarlo a una nave aunque no completamente, parte pertenece a un viejo cascaron de nave que encontré en este mismo hangar poco tiempo después de ser nombrado mecánico jefe, durante muchos años mis predecesores habían usado la nave como fuente de repuestos, decidí reconstruirla a mi manera…-Doménech activo varios sistemas, el interior de la nave se ilumino débilmente- Como veis no es tan grande como una nave normal, la diseñe pensando en una tripulación de 2 o 3 personas para viajes cortos, pero es hora de ponerse a trabajar… Teseo reconfigura los motores, mateo ¿ya eres controlador verdad? -Mateo asintió- Bien, necesitare tu ayuda para adaptar el sistema de control –El anciano se detuvo pensando que se olvidaba algo…- a si… la chica bonita… ayuda a Teseo…-   
  
-ME LLAMO THEMIS- rugió esta antes de seguir a Teseo hacia la parte posterior de la nave-  
  
Teseo comenzó a trabajar en los motores de la nave, estos tenían forma de flotadores a los lados de la nave, los deslizadores solo servían para mejorar el control de la nave, los verdaderos motores que la levantarían del suelo eran generadores antigravedad extraídos de centinelas que se distribuyan por el interior de la estructura de la nave   
  
-Teseo... -susurro la joven mientras le observaba trabajar- he oído que le llamabas abuelo... -dijo antes de retirar la mirada de sus implantes-  
  
Teseo dejo la extraña llave sobre el motor y dio la espalda a Themis mientras suspiraba.  
  
-Hace muchos años… mi madre ayudaba a distribuir la comida del templo a las personas que no podían asistir a los comedores, yo la acompañaba en cuanto podia… -dijo el joven estirando los músculos de su espalda.- una vez subimos a los muelles, le habían dicho que el anciano mecánico se había roto una pierna, pero no dejaba de trabajar y no podía ir a buscar su comida… recuerdo que cuando llegamos, el abuelo estaba trabajando en una VT estropeada, tenia la pierna escayolada hasta la cintura, pero había improvisado un arnés para seguir trabajando, mi madre trato de convencerle de que bajara al templo, donde podrían cuidar de él, pero el muy tozudo no quería dejar de trabajar… durante un mes le subí la comida dos veces al día, el primer día, me miro fijamente y me pidió que le dijera si deseaba algo, pues según me contó después, todo acto, bueno o malo, debe tener su consecuencia, le respondí que deseaba saber como volaban las naves… el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar… durante todos estos años me ha enseño muchas cosas… supongo que llamarle abuelo fue algo que surgió de forma natural…-dijo para mirar a Themis- El me hizo participe de su gran sueño… - Teseo palpo afectuosamente los suspensores - En esta nave hay depositadas interminables horas de sudor y lagrimas…-   
  
-¿Por qué tanto secreto con esta nave?, una nave mas nos hubiera venido muy bien desde hace tiempo…- murmuro Themis ayudando a Teseo a fijar una tubería- ¿para que esconderla?...-   
  
-Vosotros sois demasiado jóvenes -contesto Doménech mientras les acercaba una caja de herramientas- Pero dime chica, ¿no estas enfadada con las maquinas por cultivarte y usarte como fuente de energía?, estas piezas…. –dijo señalando a la nave- son parte de las maquinas, son maquinas estrictamente hablando. Entended que para la mayor parte de Zión los centinelas fueron asesinos y estuvieron apunto de aniquilarnos hace ya diez años… - La mente del anciano recordó aquellos trágicos momentos, en que observaba a las VT´s intentando repeler a los centinelas mientras mandaba a jóvenes a morir intentando llevarles las municiones, aquel día aquellos hombres se convirtieron en héroes… pero por desgracia también en mártires…- para ellos los centinelas son sinónimo de muerte y destrucción… verlos les trae el recuerdo de sus seres queridos- Mateo se acerco a su espalda y el anciano le acaricio el cabello- ahora que ya no existe la amenaza directa de su ataque pero las heridas tardaran en cerrar, y la guerra solo nos ha dado una corta pausa para tomar el aliento… - los jóvenes asintieron y continuaron con sus tareas bajo la atenta mirada del anciano- 


End file.
